


Don't make the mistake

by vazovski



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vazovski/pseuds/vazovski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда всего одна фраза,три слова и 10<br/>букв могут изменить многое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't make the mistake

-ты ведь знаешь,что он тебя  
никогда не полюбит.  
-знаю,но я обещал его беречь.

Я знаю ,что совершаю ошибку пуская его на порог своей квартиры каждый раз после очередной студенческой вечеринки.  
Знаю ,что он будет пьян.Возможно без настроения.А может даже не один.  
Я привык,если можно так сказать касательно моего отношения к этой ситуации.Все мои друзья уже на это забили,знают ,что если я сам смирился ,то меня уже не переубедить.Хотя раньше в один голос кричали о том ,что я совершаю ошибку,что так жить нельзя,что любовь не должна быть только с одной стороны-от партнера нужна хоть какая-то отдача.Я сам это прекрасно понимаю,но уж слишком долго я стремился к своей мечте,к отношениям с ним.Знаю что глупо.Знаю что я должен быть умнее и уйти собрав вещи,не оборачиваясь на прошлое..на воспоминания.Но я слишком люблю,слишком сильно привык просыпаться с ним по выходным.Это уже привычка,или же правильнее сказать зависимость.  
Сегодня один из привычных вечеров в компании из пяти:я и стены.Марка нет.У них очередная тусовка ,вроде у кого-то День рождение.  
Время уже перевалило за полночь,раз до сих пор нет,значит придет не раньше 7:00.Отоспавшись же будет жаловаться на головную боль и пойдет налаживать отношения с "белым другом".  
Ложусь спать в уже привычную холодную постель с пустотой в душе.Но я не виню его,сам виноват.  
Мои предположения на счет "белого друга" и остального сбылись,не в первый раз прорвемся.  
Иду за таблеткой "похмелина" и возвращаюсь к Марку.Смотрит на меня пустыми глазами ,выпивает лекарство,не поблагодарив встает и идет в душ.Когда с процедурами закончено идет в комнату но очередную ссору.Ничего мы привыкли,прорвемся.  
-Почему так поздно?  
-Не твоего ума дело!  
-Если не моего так чьего тогда,-уже не удивляет такой ответ.  
-Отвали,мне и так плохо.  
-Сам виноват!  
-Отвали!Не трогай меня,не все ли равно?-смотрит равнодушно,а на лице застыло презрение.  
-Мне не все равно!Я люблю тебя,я переживаю!Хоть раз не будь эгоистом!  
Молча отворачивается и выходит из комнаты ,бросив :  
-На этот раз все кончено.Меня не будет до восьми,постарайся собрать вещи до моего прихода.Ключи можешь отдать соседке,передаст.  
А вот это уже удар под дых.Этого я точно не ожидал.Слышу как хлопает входная дверь.Ушел.Тишина давит на стены и слышно как рушатся мои воздушные замки надежды на счастливое и мирное будущее.Понимаю ,что правильнее будет начать собирать вещи и уходить пока он не пришел,но....Всегда есть "но".И этот раз не исключение,просто я тупо не могу сдвинуться с места ,так и стою смотря в никуда.Не знаю сколько прошло времени,но очнулся я когда в глаза стали святить закатные лучи солнца.Понимаю жить уже не получится,иду в коридор ,обуваюсь и выхожу из квартиры не закрывая дверь.Иду пешком все 10 этажей до крыши.Хах мне сегодня"везет",выход на крышу открыт.Выходя на нее оборачиваются,я не хочу чтобы меня увидели соседи.  
А вот и она.Свобода пространства.Подходя к краю крыши в голову приходит мысль сделать все красиво ,с предсмертной запиской,театрально,красиво одевшись,чтобы увидев меня он понял кого потерял.Но отгоняю эту мысль и смотрю вниз.людей отсюда не видно ,особенно с моим то зрением.  
Последний раз оборачиваюс на выход и делаю шаг вперед, а в голове мелькает мысль ,что я обещал его оберегать,а сам-то...  
 **POV третьего лица **  
****У подъезда столпотворение,Марк зло фыркнув подходит ближе.Люди тут же оборачиваются и кидая сочувствующие взгляды расступаются перед тем ,чем собрались.Не понимая такой реакции Марк подходит ближе и видит то ,чего он точно не ожидал.Перед ним в луже собственной крови лежит ОН.Его малыш,его маленькое Солнышко,его Любимый .Да,да.Именно любимый.Его Женя,тот для кого он держит в руках цветы и его любые конфеты.  
Похороны прошли как и любые другие,только вот на них пришло чуть ли не половина города.Женя был очень общителен.Под конец все начинают искать того кому надо больше всего соболезновать.Но Марка нет.Все удивлены.  
Через пару дней в газете появляется статья о нем.Марк после смерти Жени попал в психиатрическую клинику,но в то время когда шли похороны он застрелился.Никто до сих пор не знает откуда оно у него там взялось,но никто прочитав статью и не думает его судить..Близкие и друзья знали,что пусть Марк и не показывал Жене ,но он очень сильно его любил..Они понимают ,что "хэппи энда" здесь точно не будет,такую потерю вряд ли переживешь..


End file.
